Charlie Pushed To Far
by BobbisMomma
Summary: Even the nicest person can only be pushed so far. This story is not for Jacob lovers or Charlie fans. But if you want to see Bella have a backbone and stand up for herself this is the story for you. First fanfic so still trying to figure out the ropes


_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

What a weird day, finally my life is back on track. My love, my Edward is back and he has after lots of discussion agreed to change me if I will grant him one request; to marry him. Personally I never thought I wanted to get married until I was at least 30 but then I decided that was all my mother talking and not my true feelings. Why wait until I'm 30 when I knew in my heart and soul Edward is all I would ever want. So I finally said yes, and the happiness that even I could feel coming from him almost knocked me to my knees. To make him so happy of course made me happy its like I can feel what he feels. The love we have for each other can't be described in mere words; together we are whole, apart we are nothing.

The weird part came from Alice when Edward was about to take me home. She told him I needed to drive myself which of course I didn't have my truck with me so, Edward being a true gentleman told me I could take his Volvo. We both had perplexed looks on our faces when she told us it needed to be done this way, I guess seeing the future can make a person sound a bit crazy, but no one ever bets against Alice and wins so of course we agreed. Edward then leaned down and gave me a sweet gentle kiss and told me he would see me in the morning, Alice and I was going to start planning the wedding then. Alice then walked me to the Volvo and whispered in my ear "As soon as you get home change into one of the outfits I got you. Anything that you can't live without put in your backpack, remember I love to shop. So no clothes unless they have important value to you. Do this as soon as you get home." Well like always I didn't understand her but promised to do it as soon as I got home. She then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me she would be seeing me soon and not to worry I was loved by the whole family. Cryptic as always but its Alice.

As soon as I walked in the door I immediately went upstairs, grabbed my photo album, my CD Edward had made me, and my copies of Withering Heights and Romero and Juliet. Those of course was important only because Edward and I used to read them together. Then I made sure I had my cell phone in my pocket not sure what made me do that, and I put on all the jewelry Edward had given me. Then I looked around my room one last time making sure that everything important to me was either in my backpack or on my person.

Then I went down stairs to start dinner, I wasn't in the mood to eat but Charlie always is so I got busy. Steak and baked potatoes quick and easy didn't require me to put any thought into it all which was good because I was trying to figure Alice's message out. I know she didn't tell me that for no reason and for some reason she wanted me to have the Volvo. So there was a reason I just couldn't figure it out. What I did know without doubt she wanted me to have my important items where I could get to them quick, and she wanted me to have a faster and more reliable vehicle here or maybe a vehicle that no one could stop me from taking somewhere. Charlie had the last few times I wanted to go and see Edward told me I wasn't allowed to take the truck. He paid for it therefore it was his according to the law, so maybe that's it. A vehicle he couldn't stop me leaving in, so that told me something was going to happen but what. The more I think about it the more confused and worried I got.

As I hear Charlies cruiser pull up I start dishing up dinner getting myself ready for whatever is going to be going on. I hope I'm just making myself nervous for no reason why couldn't Alice just explain. Is that really that difficult of a thing to do.

I yelled to Charlie letting him know his dinner was ready, as I sat down and started eating. He came in and joined me and kept watching me so today wasn't done with weird yet. I mean Charlie sure wasn't the best parent in the world only times he ever seemed to notice me was when he wanted food or he was trying to push Jake at me. After dinner was finished Charlie took his beloved beer into the living room to watch TV like always. No wonder Charlie isn't that intelligent all he does is watch TV for God's sake, ever hear of a book there Charlie boy.

I told Charlie dishes and stuff was done I was going to my room.

"Hold up there a minute Bella I want to talk to you about something important."

"What Dad," I asked like I didn't already know. I am so getting sick of this Jake crap I swear much more I will blow. Both of them have been warned not to make me choose they wouldn't like the outcome.

"Have a seat," he says. "Now I know you think you love Edward. No, No let me finish. But I think Jake would be a better choice, so for the next 3 months you will date Jake and only Jake. You will have no contact with ANY of the Cullen's. My house, my rules deal with it." he says with a smile.

"Fine Charlie, I will move out now, no reason to wait until morning" I replied.

"You will go nowhere, your my daughter you will do as your told. Everyone at the Rez agrees with me. So it's not just me. You will stay right here in this house unless your with Jake, you will not be using my phone, nor will you touch that truck I so generously bought you," he said with a smug smile.

"Fine then Charlie, since I am not allowed to make any calls on your phone would you call Sam for me? I want him to tell me he agrees with this as well," I seethed.

As he dialed the phone he was still smiling did he really think he was going to win this, surly not. I waited until he had Sam on the phone and handed it to me.

"Hello Sam. Do you know what my dad and Jake are up to? Forcing me to date Jake and holding me prisoner in my own home?"

"Hello Bella, yes I know and the whole pack supports it and behind it 100% so just deal with it you might like it," he laughed.

"OK Sam remember I told each and everyone of you if I ever had to choose you would regret it. Well get ready for regret you son of a bitch. Just remember to tell this story in your little backwater campfires, as a warning, you never fuck with a mate."

"Charlie, I will be in a cell. Please let me know when you drop dead, so I can throw the party. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME AT ALL. You want to play hard-ball watch and learn how it's done Charlie," I told him as I left the room.

As I made my way to my room I heard Charlie yell that Jake would be here in a hour for "our date". A hour will be more than enough time, Charlie and the pack want to ruin my life I would show them how to fucking do it. I was sick of people telling me want to do and when to do it. I pushed my desk against my door and opened my closet door making a rather effected barricade I didn't need Charlie to walk in on me. Then I noticed he boarded up my damn windows. OH MY GOD He was so going down. I took out my phone and called the state police and told them I was being held against my will and my windows was boarded up and I needed help. I explained to them it was my father who did it and he was a police chief and I couldn't call the station for help cause of the good old boy network here. They promised they would be there in 15 minutes and it wouldn't go out over the air waves because they didn't want Charlie to have any warning they was coming. Hmm sounded like they didn't care for Charlie much. Bad for Charlie but good for me. So I just sat there waiting until I heard pounding on the front door.

"This is the state police open the door or it will be opened for you."

WOW that is a impressive knock and introduction if I ever heard it, talk about making a girl smile. Now time for pay back Charlie I thought. I moved my desk and walked down the stairs as Charlie is telling them he has no idea what is going on. The officer's look up at me and asked if I was the one who called them, I looked right into Charlies eyes and said "Yes Sir, I am."

Then a few more state troopers pulled up, they really must not like Charlie much. Hard to feel bad for him he brought all this on himself. Couple officers went upstairs and took pictures of my windows being boarded up inside and out. Talk about over kill there Charlie. The first officer asked me to explain what was going on. I sat down on the couch he asked me to speak as clearly as possible into a microphone. Before I got started another car pulled up it was the state attorney. I was introduced to Mrs. White apparently when a call is made on a police officer she has to come out. She needed to make sure I was the one telling what happened and no one was feeding me any lines.

"Well it started a few months ago, my boyfriend at the time, Edward Cullen, had to move with his family when his father was offered a job elsewhere. He was worried about long distance relationship he didn't want me to miss out on anything so he broke up with me. I didn't handle it well at all, I went into a horrible state of depression. I started hanging out down at La Push cause it was the only places that didn't hold memories. I started doing really stupid things like riding a motorbike and cliff jumping just really stupid things. Alice Cullen came to town to pick up some things she had left at the house and stopped by to see me and saw I was handling the break up as bad as her brother was. She called their other sister Rose and was telling her how I was acting Edward over heard part of the conversation and thought I jumped off the cliff and was dead. He was in a bad way, they thought he was going to kill himself he wouldn't listen to no one telling him I was alive and well. So I went to LA where they had moved to show him I was alive. To cut a bit of the story I came back and they all moved back here again. At least until after we all graduate and go off to college. Charlie kept pushing his friend's kid Jake at me all the time. I mean he is 2 years younger than I am and he will be living in LA Push until he dies just like the rest of them do there. Well I want to have more of a live than living on a Rez and popping out and bunch of snot nosed kids. Sorry I'm just not a kid person. Edward and I was back together and happy or at least as happy as we could be since Charlie here grounded me, his 18 year old daughter, for saving a life. Charlie bought me that junky truck outside and whenever I would want to see Edward it was a" I bought it it's mine" but anywhere else I want to go as long as Edward doesn't show up it's fine. Two weeks ago I was more of less forced to go to the Rez, again Thanks for that Charlie. While I was there I was assault Jake grabbed and kissed me and I fought to get loose but I wasn't strong enough. I think they do steroids down there or something. Anyway when he was done I punched him that's why my hand is in a brace I broke a bone. When I got home I told my father the chief of police I just knew he would defend me but he didn't. He just smacked Jake on the back and said something ago the lines of good job. I couldn't believe it not only is Charlie suppose to be my father, he is suppose to be a police officer and he did nothing but laugh with Jake. Telling me I should pick on people my own size. There is no telling how many sexual assaults here in Forks and La Push get a back slapping. God how many rapes does Charlie do nothing about. Sorry Mrs. White but that scares me badly. How many laws has Charlie allowed his buddies to break? Is that why there is so many missing people here in Forks? I know I have mentioned to Charlie many times I thought some of the people in LA Push was doing steroids some of the guys just gain so much muscle and height overnight it seems. I over heard someone I couldn't see who it was talking something about genes and manipulation. It's easy to see who might be on something down there they aren't the right size for regular teenagers. No one at Forks High is like that it's just La Push and the people who hang around that Sam guy. They are very scary that's one of the reasons Charlie decided to lock me up in the house and try and force me to date Jake. I refused to go back to La Push those guys just make me feel like my skin is crawling. They get mad and start to shake I swear once I thought I heard one of them growl. But this morning Edward and I finally got engaged, I didn't even get the chance to tell Charlie before he informed me I was only going to date Jake as long as I lived under his roof. I told him fine I would move tonight. He wouldn't let me leave, he ripped the phone out of the wall so I couldn't call no one. He didn't know that Edward had got me a cell phone in case I needed it. I know Edward nor myself could imagine me needing it for this. Charlie told me Jake would be here in a hour for a date and I best go pretty myself up. I refused, I then went up to my room called you all then I noticed my windows was boarded up. I was a captive, I couldn't escape. I'm 18, I want to leave. I want Charlie arrested for holding me against my will. I want Jake arrest for sexual assault. And if you go and arrest those boys at La Push and test them no telling what you would find out."

"OK Miss Swan thank you for your statement. By just what you have told me and the guilt I see in Chief Swan's eyes and the evidence in your room. Chief Swan you are under arrest. Your rights will be read to you at the state jail. Forks and La Push will be gone over with a fine tooth comb in the next 48 hours. After that you will be allowed to make your one phone call we can't have you calling and warning anyone about anything. Troopers, I want this Jake Black in custody soon. Then go to La Push any teenagers you see that is not normal looking, pick them up, any groups of teenagers pick them up. I want every type of test done on them from blood type to chromosome number (yes had to make that a test). I want to know what we are dealing with down there and if Chief Swan knew about it. I want teams in here looking for those missing people, there's over 15 people went missing in this area Chief, you better hope they are found."

"Excuse me, Mrs. White? That tall muscle bound guy over there is Jake, he's 16. Do you see what I mean? Not normal."

"Officer arrest that person. And yes Miss Swan, I do see what you mean, do they all look like that?"

"Yes, Mrs. White. It's scary."

"Alright, Miss Swan you are free to go. And I do thank you for all of your cooperation."

"Thank you and the officers for coming and saving me, no telling what Charlie would have tried next."

I then started back up the stairs to get my bag when I heard Charlie yelling I wasn't allowed to take anything he paid for with me. I turned and looked at him and calmly told him," You made me choose, I told you not to do that, you forced my hand. And don't worry I don't want or need anything you have bought me, Edward can replace anything with much better quality and well gosh Charlie he's only 18, and can take care of me better than you. Yep, your the man Charlie. I know why mom left you now she wanted a "real man" not a piece of shit like you. Just so you know you will never see me again and in 24 hours I will be married to Edward. Hope you like jail Daddy. That's how you play hard-ball Charlie. You wanted to mess with my life well I messed with yours. Not fun being on the other side is it."

I went on up and got my bag that Alice had told me to pack now I know why. And I also know why she didn't tell me all this because if she had I would have never have done what needed done. Evil little pixie. As I go to walk out the door Jake hand cuffed steps in front of me and has the nerve to ask me why. OH MY GOD Can he be serious? Yes he looks like he is. WOW COMPLETELY UNREAL I thought to myself, this is what happens when there is no split on the family tree.

"Why Jake? Because I am sick of people that are beneath me trying to tell me what to do. Your a DOG. So start licking yourself and act like it. By the way enjoy all the medical tests, tell the pack to enjoy them to. Next time don't try to get between a vampire and their mate. Maybe if no one phases it will keep you off the surgical table if you do phase Oh Well. You was warned numerous times. GOOD BYE." I said as I left with a smile on my face.

I got in the Volvo and drove to my darling my one true love. Once I parked the car I could hear the OMG's , Are you serious, I can't believe it. She did that. I walked in the door the whole family was just staring at me like they had never seen me before or something. I was swept up in Edward's arms and he kissed me like never before telling me how much he loved me. They asked me what in the world happened, I sat down and told them everything. I shocked a entire room full of vampires. Was just too funny.

Alice apparently had a vision of Charlie spending the rest of his life in jail. The entire pack and their imprints was subject to massive medical tests, Paul got pissed and phase and they was considered unstable and was locked in Area 51 to never see light of day again.

Edward asked me why did I do everything I did I told him," Charlie just pushed me to far."


End file.
